Monster Wave
by slendie258
Summary: What would you do to impress someone you like, would you risk your life. Tyler just signed up for surfing lessons, but with a hot teacher, hormones may just get the better of him and his common sense clouded. Will a monster wave be Tyler's end?


I had decided, that after years of failing any sport on land, I would attempt to try my hand at sports on the water, maybe that's where my calling is. I walked along the beach, my red swimming trunks on and my muscled body on show, I did get stares from some of the girls, I just ignored them, I need to try to surf, and that was the only thing on my mind.

Upon reaching a lifeguard tower I saw the girl who was supposed to teach me, she was beautiful, blond hair tied into a ponytail, her bangs framing her face, she wore a black and blue wetsuit. I smiled kindly, she reciprocated the gesture and asked a simple question, "Hi,, are you Tyler?" she was looking at her clipboard, probably containing all her lessons today.

"That is my name," I replied to her and she smiled again,

"Well then Tyler, I'm Bridgette please follow me," she took two surfboards and held them under her arms and walked down the beach. I followed the blond, my eyes accidentally falling to her butt, nothing was left to the imagination. _No bad Tyler, _my consciousness scolded me, I'm here to surf, not stare blindly into a fit girls ass.

"Ummm, Tyler, I stopped over here," I heard Bridgette's voice and was snapped out of my stupor, I quickly turned around, hiding my bright red face,

"Sorry," I muttered as she set both surfboards on the floor,

"Since this is your first lesson we are just going to learn all the moves on the land, less chance of drowning," she joked as I stood, intently listening to the blond girl. "So first we are going to practice the take-off, we lie on our stomachs and begin to paddle like doing front crawl but only with our arms. She began to demonstrate and she looked so silly, with the swimming on land, but nevertheless I followed Bridgette's instructions, performing the absurd land swim.

After a while she got up and walked over, "I think you got the hang it, now we are practising what we would do in the water," she grabbed my arms and pulled me up onto the surfboard, "Right foot in front, facing forwards with your body turnt to they side," she pulled my body into the riht places and I blushed at the contact between us.

She began to guide my body in ways to control the board, picking up speed, slowing down, turning, basic things.

"Ok, I think you know what to do now, I think we could get out to the water," by now I was pretty much bright red, Bridgette was definitely my type of girl, good body, lovely personality everything I loved in a girl. I took the board I had been using, a red and white striped board, and walked over to the sea, Bridgette a couple of steps ahead of me.

Upon reaching the sea she waded in to the sea, up to her knees and placed the board in the water, I promptly repeated her and was holding the board in the water. I laid down on the board and began to paddle out to the horizon. I shakily stood up, and bent my knees, keeping my balance and leaning forward. I heard Bridgette's words of encouragment. A feeling stirred in me, my hormones began to race and I was determined to impress the surfer chick.

After just surfing around the calm water a big wave had appeared over the horizon, my chance, I began to speed towards the wave, despite the worry in the voice of Bridgette voice, I was determined to impress her. I soon reached the wave and began to climb in, from a distance it only looked maybe ten feet high, in reality it was actually about three times that, I stuck with my descision and rode to the top of the wave, riding the top I waved to Bridgette maybe a little too vigorously and ended up losing my balence. Falling from my board I fell into the wave, the last thing I heard was the worried screams from Bridgette before I blacked out.

* * *

I felt dainty hands pressing on my chest, I spluttered and coughed up water and my eyes opened to see Bridgette's relived face,

"You saved my life," I thanked her and she gave me a bear hug,

"That was so stupid why the hell did you even attempt to ride that monster wave," she had a slight condescending tone and I felt pretty crappy, I could've died out there to impress one girl, yep worth it.

"I was trying to impress you," I said honestly, my face once again flushing a deep red as she chuckled and kissed me,

"Hehehe, well despite you terrifying me because I thought you were going to die, consider me impressed," I laughed and kissed her again, I guess we were official and I love it, I finally have the girl of my dreams.

* * *

**THAT WAS A FIC THAT A FRIEND OF MINE CHALLENGED ME TO DO, AS IS RULE BREAKERS, SO IF YOU SEE A LOAD OF ONE-SHOTS, THEY WILL EITHER BE ONE OF THOSE OR A DARE FROM A PERSON ON A FORUM. WELL THERE IS MY BRYLER FIC, WAS IT GOOD, I D N'T REALLY LIKE IT BUT OH WELL. REVIEW IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**


End file.
